


Just random scenes from my epithet swap AU

by Justcallmeraina



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeraina/pseuds/Justcallmeraina
Summary: an AU where everyone's epithets swap, and it goes like so:Molly with PercyGio with IndusSylvie with RamseyMera with Zorafor questions, just ask here or ask me @redistooviolent on tumblr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Fight with Sylvie

“So, you must be the Banzai Blasters.” Came a voice.

Giovanni and Molly looked to where the voice was coming from to see a short boy with salmon hair stepping onto a platform.

A streak in his hair was pure gold, along with the frames of his glasses and his belt buckle. His jacket seemed to be a doctor’s coat, and it puffed out like a skirt over a petticoat.

“Who the heck is that?” Giovanni whispered.  
“That boy from earlier…” Molly said.  
“You’re trying to steal the Arsene Amulet, isn’t that right? I don’t go easy on criminals who get in the way of my research!” The boy said.

Giovanni scoffed. “Yeah? And what’re you gonna do about it? You think you can stop us, kid?”

The boy scowled. “I’m not a-!” He started, before cutting himself off. “Ugh… why do I even bother?”

The boy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny sheet of paper, no bigger than a post-it note. He folded it into a paper airplane.

“What’re you doing..?” Giovanni asks.

The boy does not respond. He simply pulls out another sheet of paper, and makes another one. He makes about a handful, then, he puts them all in his hands. The tips all start to turn to gold.

He throws one at them, hitting Giovanni in the face. 

“Ow!” Giovanni says, clutching his face.

The boy threw more, taking small breaks to make more. Soon, Molly and Giovanni got decently low on damage.

“Can’t you do something? Like, throw up a barrier or something?” Molly asked Giovanni as the boy was making more paper airplanes.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, forgot I can do that.” Giovanni said. “Barrier!” 

An orange transparent barrier showed up in front of Giovanni and Molly. In a darker orange, there was the Banzai Blasters logo, matching the ones on Giovanni’s scarf and belt.

The boy threw another golden-tipped airplane, and it hit Giovanni’s barrier. He frowned.

“He deflected it? I guess they’re not just your average street punks waving their epithets around…” 

Giovanni let down the barrier, and smirked.

“Listen up, Bear Trap. Now that we’re a team, I can let you in on all of my secret techniques! Including my special move! 13 is my lucky number, so every 13 times I get a hit in, I unleash a super attack!” Giovanni said.  
“Oh wow!” Molly responded.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty cool.”  
“Is that barrier related, or..?”  
“Nope! I’m just awesome! I’ve already got a hit saved up from attacking that lady before, so all I have to do is land 12 hits on him! If he can even survive that long!”

The boy hopped down from the platform, but as he was falling, he started to… turn to gold?

He hit the floor with a clang, and walked over to them, his golden loafers clicking on the floor. Giovanni threw up a barrier, pushing Molly slightly behind him.

The boy leaned down, and grabbed a handful of debris off of the ground. They all turned to gold, and he passed them between his hands.

“That’s it? He turns to gold and plays with pebbles?” Giovanni asked. “Wow. What a scary power!” He said mockingly, dropping his barrier.

The boy chucked a pebble at Giovanni, hitting him in the arm.

Giovanni grabbed his arm. “Ow!” He muttered.

“Are you okay, Giovanni?” Molly asked.

Giovanni nodded and winced, throwing up another barrier.

The boy kept chucking pebbles, taking strides forward, forcing Gio and Molly backwards. Soon, they were almost cornered. He turned back to normal, to keep his stamina higher. 

“Giovanni, I have a plan.” Molly said, holding onto his cape.  
“What is it, Bear Trap?” He said.  
“I need you to drop your barrier so I can get him. Trust me, this’ll work..”  
“Can do.”

Giovanni quickly dropped the barrier. The boy continued throwing pebbles at Giovanni. Molly very quickly constructed a wizard tower.

“Fire!” She cried, pointing at the boy.

He looks as if he was struck by lightning. He fell to the ground. The debris dropped beside him, also turning back to normal.

“Hah! Good job, Bear Trap! It’s a good thing your energy recovers instantly after you win a battle! My face was definitely gonna bruise…” Giovanni said. He then took a peek at Sylvie, and noticed he was passed out on the floor.

Giovanni walked over to him, kicking him with his boot. “Oh, he’s out cold.”

Molly rushed over nervously. “Oh no, did I kill him?” She said, crouching down by him. 

The boy then coughed, and rolled onto his elbows and knees.

“How… I’ve never been defeated before!” The boy cried.

Giovanni bent down, and patted him on the head mockingly, pushing him to the ground. “Well, that’s just what happens when you mess with the Banzai Blaster elite! Bear Trap, you’re promoted!”

Molly smiled. “Yay!”

“Which, of course means your membership fee has been upped to 100 bucks a month!” Giovanni said.  
“Oh… I don’t have that kind of money.” Molly said nervously.  
“What? But your family owns a store! Doesn’t that mean you’re like, super rich?”  
Molly chuckled sadly, not answering his question.

The boy dragged his charred body across the floor. “Have to… tell the museum staff… can’t let you… take the amulet!” He said weakly.

“Wait… what do you mean?” Molly said. “That tour guide lady is the one who wants to steal the amulet, not us.” Molly said.  
“Likely story!” The boy huffed.  
“I didn’t come here for a stupid necklace! I came here for mummies and dinosaurs! Maybe a cursed sword I can throw at girls or something! I didn’t even know that thing existed until she was all ‘Ooh! I’m going to steal it and take your epithet! Ooh, look at me, look at me!’ Ugh! Jerk.” Gio said, pacing, ending up in about the same spot.

The boy propped himself up on his elbows. “...you can’t expect me to believe that!”

“It’s true! They were digging through a bunch of museum property when we found them. And then they imprisoned us! She specifically said she ‘wanted to steal my epithet.’” Molly said, helping the boy to his feet.  
“So you’re saying I’ve been tricked?” He said.  
“Y-yeah! But that’s alright! Now we can team up and stop her!”

The boy laughed and pushed himself away from Molly. “Are you kidding!? I am a highly trained epithet user who graduated college and became a psychologist at the age of 15! Like I’d ever cooperate with criminal scum like you!”

Giovanni scowled at him. “I’m gonna hit him.”  
Molly pulled him back. “No, wait, we need his help!”  
“But I wanna hit him!”  
“It’s okay! I work in retail! Most of my job is not hitting people, even when they deserve it! When you’re nice at people, they tend to be nice back.”

Molly turned to the boy. “Hello!”

He just blew a raspberry.

“Kid, do you have any friends?” Giovanni said over Molly’s shoulder.  
“No.” The boy said proudly.  
“Oh.” Giovanni said.  
“I’ll be your friend.” Molly suggested.  
“F-fat chance! I’m not interested in working with outlaws who-” He said, before being cut off by a stroke of pain. He crossed his arms and somewhat curled into himself.  
“Are you okay?” Molly asked.  
“Like you care…” the boy scoffed.  
“I do care! Do you want me to try and help?”  
“How?”

Molly held out her hand. The floor seemed to build itself into a small foundation. Then, a tiny hut sprouted up from the ground and began to emit a faint, pleasant aura.

The boy leaned on the hut. It seemed to calm him, and everyone else.

“I’m Dr Sylvester Ashling.” He said.  
“I’m Molly Blyndeff!” Molly smiled.  
“Giovanni Potage.” Giovanni said.

They sat for a second in silence, Sylvester’s breathing slow, until Molly spoke up.

“We need to team up if we wanna beat that lady.” 

Sylvie thought for a second.

“I’ll do it.”

Giovanni groaned.

“Ugh… alright. If I must, I shall let you join the Banzai Blasters.” 

Sylvester chuckled sarcastically. “Yeah, that’s not happening.”


	2. Fight with Mera (Sylvie's pov)

Sylvie was walking towards her, body made out of solid gold. If he could just get his hands on Mera, he could stop her. Then-

A scream. He looked up, and a vent was falling over him. He braced for impact, and the vent fell over him.

Molly fell out of it, and pulled herself to her feet. 

They started talking, but Sylvie was too busy trying to pull himself out from under the vent. He had perfect timing, since once he pulled himself out, they were on top of it. 

He looked up at the short woman and the preteen.

Mera was reaching her hand out, trying to take Molly’s epithet.

Trying to take Molly’s epithet.

She was trying to take Molly’s epithet.

Sylvie, now back to being made of flesh and bone, grabbed onto Mera’s ankle. Gold went from his fingertips, and onto her foot, ankle, and leg.

“Don’t… touch her.” He panted. His stamina was low, so he couldn’t do much more than keep her leg made of gold. 

She jerked her leg out of his grasp, leaving his arm outstretched, laying on the vent.

“Fine! If you can’t wait your turn… I’ll take your epithet first!” Mera said.

Before Sylvie could think, (which was a first for him, he always had thinking time) he was lifted into the air by the chest of his hoodie. He screamed.

The amulet glimmered, and an orange aura surrounded Sylvie. It danced for a moment, and then rushed down Mera’s outstretched arm, and into the gem of the Arsene Amulet.

The gold strip in Sylvie’s hair disappeared, and his belt buckle turned to silver. 

Mera smirked, laughing. “Oho! I can feel it! All your strength! All your powers! They’re mine! Thank you for your contribution to the museum's collection… kid.”

On the last word, Mera used her epithet and threw Sylvie across the floor. Instead of a 15 year old hitting the floor, 13 year old Sylvie hit the floor.

“Sylvie!” Was the last thing Sylvie heard before completely turning into a 13 year old.

—

Sylvie woke up in a strange place. There was a lady made out of gold in front of him.

That was his power. Strange.

Wait.

That was his power. Nobody’s powers could be that similar… Did she somehow take it..?

Breathe, Sylvester. 

But he couldn’t. He was hyperventilating. The temperature seemed to go up a thousand degrees, and he started sweating, too. He felt like he wasn’t there, but at the same time, he was able to sense everything.

He shook, curling in on himself. No, he couldn’t have his epithet taken away! He was just in his dorm, studying, but now he was here? 

He was gonna die, this was the end of him. He didn’t even graduate yet, he didn’t have his doctorate! He was still just “Sylvester Ashling”, he wanted to at least die as “Dr Sylvester Ashling!” 

Then, it dawned on him. He didn’t have anybody to leave anything in his will except for his Uncle Chappy. He didn’t make a single friend. He was going to die alone, as a mundie.

That fact just made him freak out worse. He somehow started hyperventilating even more.

Then, there was a warm hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up, eyes teary. There was a girl standing there, about his age.

“Sylvie? Are you okay?” She asked.

Sylvie wiped his nose, not caring about the snot now getting on his lab coat sleeve. Hm. When did he ever get a jacket like that? Nevermind. That wasn’t important.

“H-how do you know m-my name..?” He asked weakly, hiccuping and stuttering. 

She looked at him in concern.

“I’m your… friend.” She said. “Do you not remember me?”

Sylvie didn’t answer. He hiccuped, sniffing and wiping his nose again.

She bent down next to him. “I’m Molly.”  
“I’m Sylv- Sylvester Ashling.” He responded.

She smiled at him, and offered a hand to help him up. He took it, and pulled himself to his feet.

He suddenly noticed how short he was. He was about an inch or two shorter than the girl, and she seemed pretty short.

“Hey, uh… how old are you?” Molly asked.

Sylvie got onto his toes, slightly backing away. As he got onto his toes, he slipped out of his blue-grey loafers.

When did he get loafers? Ugh. He was dressed like a boomer.

“You don’t have to answer.” Molly said, gripping onto her backpack straps.  
“I’m th-thirteen…” Sylvie muttered.  
“I’m twelve!” Molly smiled in return.

Great. She was younger than him. Just another piece of evidence that he was short.

Sylvie looked past Molly. There was a group of Banzai Blasters, with their leader, a captain, Sylvie guessed, proudly holding an amulet out. It had a green gem, and it kinda looked like a cat.

Sylvie pointed at it.

“W-what’s that?”

The Banzai Captain spun it around on his finger. “This little baby can steal epithets! Including yours.” He walked over to Sylvie, and pointed to his chest.

“That has my e-epithet in it..?” Sylvie asked, reaching out for it. The Banzai Captain lifted it up and out of Sylvie’s reach.

“Yeah. Did you forget or something? It happened like… three minutes ago.” The Banzai Captain said.

Molly stood next to him, and tugged on his sleeve. “Boss, that lady used her epithet on him. He’s 13 now. He forgot everything since he was 13. I think…”

He looked Sylvie up and down, confused. “And he wasn’t before?”

Sylvie scowled. Apparently, he was Molly’s “boss…” was she a Banzai Blaster? His one friend… No. She was just on the wrong path, Sylvie could help her!

“No. He was 15 before.” Sylvie was now thoroughly confused. When was he 15? Ugh. She must be one of those kids with really high creativity. 

“Well, now his epithet belongs to the Banzai Blasters!” The Banzai Captain said.

“No! I want it! I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it! Give it back!” Sylvie said, starting to tear up again, and pounding on the ground. He really was acting like a kid… 

He wasn’t a kid. He was a very smart college student who just so happened to be a pre-teen.

Molly looked at the Banzai Captain. “Boss. C’mon.”  
“What’s that, Bear Trap?”

Ugh, Banzai nickname.

“I can’t hear it when you mumble like that! If you want something, speak up.”

He smiled at her like a mentor encouraging a student. Was this… was this a fucking teaching moment? He got his epithet stolen and the Captain used it as a teaching moment?

“Boss! Give it back to him. Please.”  
“Okay fine! But only because Bear Trap asked so nicely.”

He handed the amulet to her, and she tried to press it to Sylvie’s chest, but he backed away.

“I’m not letting a Banzai Blaster touch me!” He scoffed.  
She sighed. “Do you want your epithet back?”

He thought for a moment, then nodded and let her press it to him. He was engulfed in an orange aura, and his epithet came rushing back to him.

It was like his Epiphany all over again, except… less of a mental click, more of a physical click. 

“Thanks.” He muttered, crossing his arms. He looked down at his coat, and took it off, dropping it on the ground, leaving him in an oversized orange hoodie.

“You’re welcome!” Molly smiled.

Sylvie clasped his hands together in a praying formation, making sure he could feel cold gold under his fingertips, and he could. He smiled slightly as the Banzai Blasters around him started laughing.

Then, a loud boom came from the other side of the room. He was pushed back by a Banzai Blaster, and he stumbled into Molly. He took a few steps back away from her.

He wasn’t paying attention to what the cops were saying. He knew he should’ve, but he just… couldn’t.

Wait, is that a real ass goddamned sword? Yup. That was a cop with a real ass goddamned sword.

“Are these youths also part of your criminal cavalcade?” The cop with the sword asked, gesturing towards Sylvie and Molly. Sylvie was about to respond, when the Banzai Captain spoke up.

“As if! The Banzai Blasters would never hire some snot-nosed little kids! These two are our hostages!”

The Banzai Captain came up to Sylvie, and elbowed him, before picking Molly up and putting her onto a crate.

Molly had a little acting moment, then the officer retracted her sword.

The Banzai Captain cackled. “That’s right! And now! We leave!”  
“I don’t believe that you’ll be able to leave, sir.” The cop said, before being cut off.  
“Barrier!” The Banzai Captain yelled, pushing a barrier towards the cops, and rushing to get his minions who were already captured.

Once he got them, he ran, waving to Molly.

“So long, suckers! We’ll meet again soon, Bear Trap!” The Captain yelled, before the door slammed behind him with a burst of mysterious wind, accompanied by all of his minions, except for Molly.

She walked up to the cop with the sword, who was the only one left.

She whispered something that Sylvie couldn't hear, but she pointed to him. The cop nodded, and started walking towards him. He straightened his back, and widened his stance a bit, but she walked right past him.

She bent down by someone, he couldn’t see who, but they had long blue hair, and were unconscious.

The cop put eraser cuffs on the person, and Sylvie turned to solid gold for a second, before rapidly changing back into a 15 year old.

—

Sylvie was… confused, to say the least when he regained consciousness. He was standing in another part of the museum storage room, with Mera passed out, getting eraser cuffs put on her. Molly was standing a few feet away from him.

He ran a finger through his hair, but his fingers hit something… that wasn’t hair. 

He had his epithet back.

He struck gold.


End file.
